zt2downloadlibraryfandomcom-20200222-history
Countries of the World (Tamara Henson)
Countries of the World, or COTW, is a user-made expansion pack made by Tamara Henson. It contains a variety of animals and objects organized in themed packs, one for each country. Contents Australia Animals * Antilopine Kangaroo * Australian Ghost Bat * Australian Pelican * Australian Snubfin Dolphin * Black-headed Monitor * Brolga * Common Wombat * Desert Rat Kangaroo * Lumholtz's Tree-Kangaroo * Major Mitchell's Cockatoo * Musky Rat Kangaroo * Toolache Wallaby * Western Brush Wallaby * Whiptail Wallaby Animal Food * Live Food Pipistrelle Mexico Animals * Bare-throated Tiger Heron * Cozumel Fox * Geoffroy's Spider Monkey * Mexican Grizzly Bear * Mexican Prairie Dog * Northern Elephant Seal * Northern Naked-tailed Armadillo * Reddish Egret * Wood Stork * Yellow-crowned Night Heron * Yucatan Brown Brocket Botswana Animals * Roan Antelope * Mountain Reedbuck * Bushbuck * Selous Mongoose * Sharpe's Grysbok * Southern Reedbuck * White Tailed Mongoose * Wolly Necked Stork United States Animals * American Robin * Channel Island Fox * Florida Black Bear * Glacier Bear * Greater Prairie Chicken * California Mountain Lion * Oregon Pronghorn * San Joaquin Kit Fox * Sonorian Pronghorn * White Plains Bison * Whooping Crane * Wood Buffalo Namibia Animals * African Striped Weasel * Black-Faced Impala * Brown Hyena * Cape Eland * Cape Fox * Cape Genet * Chacma Baboon * Damara Dik-Dik * Hartmann's Mountain Zebra * Lichtenstein's Hartebeest * Oribi * Small-Spotted Genet * Smith's Red Rock Rabbit * Steenbok * Vervet Monkey Democratic Republic of the Congo Animals * Bate's Pygmy Antelope * Giant Forest Hog * Pousargues' Moongoose * Meller's Mongoose * Aquatic Genet * Elegant Galago * Mustached Guenon * Red-Tailed Guenon * Owl-faced Monkey * Allen's swamp Monkey * De Brazza's Monkey * Kinda Yellow Baboon * L'host's Monkey * Dryas Monkey Ethiopia Animals * African Wild Cat * Northern Bat-Eared Fox * Common Eland * Defassa Waterbuck * Dibatag * Maned Rat * Mantled Guereza Monkey * Menelik Bushbuck * Highland Mountain Nyala * Nile Lechwe * Sennar Roan Antelope * Side-Striped Jackal * Sommerring's Gazelle * Walia Ibex Pakistan Animals * Common Kingfisher * Fishing Cat * Himalayan Brown Bear * Himalayan Marmot * Kashmir Deer * Kashmir Gray Langur * Marco Polo Sheep * Pakicetus * Smooth-Coated Otter * Urial * Western Horned Tragopan * Yellow-Throated Marten China Animals * Alpine Musk Deer * Assam Macaque * Stump-tailed Macaque * Black Snub-nosed Monkey * Dwarf Blue Sheep * Chinese Alligator * Chinese Blue Sheep * Chinese Giant Salamander * Chinese Water Deer * Golden Snub-nosed Monkey * Gray Snub-nosed Monkey * Red Goral * Sarus Crane * Sichuan Takin * Spot-Billed Pelican * Tibetan Wolf * White Flag Dolphin India Animals * Asiatic Lion * Asiatic Water Buffalo * Brahminy Kite * Chinkara * Gee's Golden Langur * Hanuman Langur * Indian Black Tortoise * Indian Giant Squirrel * Indian Rock Python * Indian Leopard * Indian Spotted Chevrotain * Jungle Cat * King Cobra * Nilgai * Nilgiri Tahr * Pink-Headed Duck * Sambar * Sangai * Tawny Nurse Shark Great Britain Animals * Bilberry Goat * British Red Squirrel * Chillingham Cattle * Eurasian Jay * Eurasian Eel * European Green Woodpecker * European Robin * Exmoor Pony * Grey Seal * Kellas Cat * Kerry Bog Pony * Pembroke Welsh Corgi * Scottish Red Deer * Scottish Wild Cat * Slow Worm * Soay Sheep * West European Hedgehog Japan Animals * Amami Rabbit * Bonin Wood Pigeon * Green Pheasant * Iriomote Cat * Japanese Otter * Japanese Fox * Japanese Raccoon Dog * Japanese Sea Lion * Kikuzato's Brook Snake * Kuroiwa's Ground Gecko * Red Crowned Crane * Ryukyu Serpent Eagle * Tanezumi Rat Russia Animals * Altai Wapiti * Bearded seal * Bergman's bear * Bobak * Chuckar partridge * Djungarian Hamster * Eastern Great Bustard * Russian Tortoise * Sable * Siberian Crane * Siberian Ibex * Siberian Pit Viper * Siberian Roe deer * Siberian Tundra Wolf * Siberian Weasel * Snow Sheep * Steller's Sea Eagle * Ussurai Racoon Dog Brazil Animals * Amazonian Bush Dog * Black Caiman * Black-striped Capuchin * Blond Capuchin * Brazilian Cavy * Brazilian Porcupine * Brazilian Three-banded Armadillo * Gray Brocket * Hoary Zorro * Lowland Paca * Maguari Stork * Maned Sloth * Pacarana * Pantanal Cat * Pied Tamarin * Red-Tailed Boa * Silky Anteater * Yapok * Whistling Heron Canada Animals * American Mink * American Porcupine * American Red Squirrel * Arctic Fox * Arctic Hare * Blanding's Turtle * Blue Racer * Bohemian Waxwing * Canadian Goose * Canadian Toad * Eastern Tiger Salamander * Lac La Croix Indian Pony * Mackenzie Valley Wolf * Northern Fur Seal * Peary Caribou * Ringed Seal * Spirit Bear * Thinhorn Sheep * Thirteen-lined Ground Squirrel * Trumpeter Swan * Vancouver Island Marmot Where to find * ZTW Download Site Category:User-Made Expansion Packs Category:Tamara Henson Category:Countries of the World (Tamara Henson)